


You Are

by Lilly_C



Category: Taggart (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Episode Tag, F/M, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-12
Updated: 2011-01-12
Packaged: 2018-02-05 09:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1813123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"She is. You are."</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler for Bad Medicine.
> 
> Starts after Jackie's “Late night? Hope she was worth it.” comment.

“Late night? Hope she was worth it?”

Robbie smiled as he watched Jackie walk on ahead of him.

“She is. You are.”

There they were, the words she wanted to hear. Out in the open for anyone in the vicinity with good enough hearing to hear. Jackie turned and walked back to him.

“I know Rob. I believe you and when I first met you I would have been crazy to believe you but not now.”

“You are worth it Jack. I mean it.” He softly kissed her, pulling away when he spotted the bosses car.

**Author's Note:**

> Written in October 2010 and posted January 2011 because we had to wait for England to catch up.


End file.
